


Commissioner Gordon's Mystery Man

by herdivineshadow



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-04
Updated: 2005-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow





	Commissioner Gordon's Mystery Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosencrantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/gifts).



_**(Birthday minific for[](http://crantz.livejournal.com/profile)[ **crantz**](http://crantz.livejournal.com/) )**_  
Commissioner Gordon sighed to himself. He missed the tall, handsome man he had grown to love, whose strength and intelligence had proved useful on many an occasion.

Of course, finding a time to meet and share their passion was difficult. They both had so many obligations, but somehow they both managed to snatch a moment here and there, on rooftops and in dark alleys where no one could see them.

It would be so much easier when Bruce was grown and away at college, he thought. Then, he and Alfred would be free to pursue their illicit affair with far more vigour.


End file.
